


No Distance Left To Run

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: “他”就是基连毛飞老师的角色，谁让诺兰没给他起名字呢……文不对题，不用管我，隐藏飞行员组，私设如山，大概是关于一个男人自我原谅的故事。





	No Distance Left To Run

**Author's Note:**

> “他”就是基连毛飞老师的角色，谁让诺兰没给他起名字呢……文不对题，不用管我，隐藏飞行员组，私设如山，大概是关于一个男人自我原谅的故事。

有时他会梦到乔治。

不是那个1940年早夏在月石号上给他泡茶的男孩——关于那天，他的记忆惨淡得像是从旁人口中听来的梦境，而是韦茅斯先驱报上那张似乎是从学校年鉴上剪下来的黑白照片里的乔治。

这也是他知道那男孩名字的原因。

乔治米勒，本地人，17岁，敦刻尔克的英雄。

有时他闭上眼睛，会不由自主地背诵起那篇报道。

他知道乔治是本地人，父亲是一名面包师，母亲是一名洗衣工，在校时成绩不是特别好，“是一个渴望证明自己的好孩子”，来自乔治的英文老师的评价。

他根据报道的内容寻找到过那男孩的家。有几个周日午后，他看见月石号上名叫彼得的金发男孩搀着乔治的母亲从那栋砖色的小房子里出来，她还很年轻，看上去却异常疲倦和苍老。

乔治有着她的黑发和眼睛，他有一日游荡于乔治旧日上学经常往返的街道上突然想到。

但他从来没有去拜访过那位可怜的女人。

正如他从来没有去拜访过乔治的墓地。

他知道它在哪，葬礼举行之前他在报纸上读到了讣告，他的妻子对他坚持要订一份别镇的小报没说什么，自打他从战场回来以后，她就很少再说什么了。战争使她变得聪明而忧伤。

有一次他碰见彼得。金发男孩独自坐在码头，灰色的海水翻滚着泡沫，不可避免地使他想起敦刻尔克。

“你知道失明的感觉吗？”金发男孩突然问道。

他在他的背后摇了摇头，知道对方并不是在要求自己的回答。

“我父亲说，一开始你只能看见光影，然后世界变成了黄色，”彼得转过头看着他，“但你不必担心，失明并不是那么悲惨的事情，”他又重新看向大海，“就像是目睹着黄昏逐渐变成夜晚。”

他们没有握手便告了别。

那晚，他再次梦到了乔治。这一回是真正的乔治，那个穿着条纹毛衣背心，小心翼翼给他披上毯子的乔治。                        

梦里，他看着男孩，仿佛找到一件失去并忘怀多时的珍贵物品，他的胸腔里卷起了一场痛苦的风暴，他含糊不清地说：你还好吗？

乔治微笑起来，但仿佛是在玻璃的另一边隔得远远的。

醒来以后，他察觉自己的内心正因为那个微笑而飞快地死去，他坐在黑暗中，静静地品尝着迅猛而尖利的心碎 ，然后意识到自己流下了眼泪。

他开始在周日的下午拜访乔治的母亲。有时会带着鲜花，有时是妻子亲手烘制的点心，有时他带上自己的小女儿，小姑娘在院子里快乐地荡着秋千，他和米勒夫人坐在门廊上，沉默不语。

她从来没问过他来自哪里，或者为什么常常来看自己，但有一次她瞥见他对着墙壁上乔治记录身高的刻度表发愣时给他递了杯茶——就像她那甜蜜的17岁男孩曾做的一样。

他在回家的路上泪流满面，小女儿怯怯地牵紧他的手，给他递上手帕。

他也定时去拜访乔治的墓地。通常是独自一人。偶尔他会碰到彼得，后者便会邀请他回家喝杯茶。他不常应约，但每次从道森家出来，他都感觉胃里那沉甸甸的疼痛会减轻一些。道森家经常出没着那次撤退时上了月石号的人们，打多几次照面，他渐渐认得不少面孔。有个名叫汤米的黑发男孩，眼睛像小鹿一样，说他们曾在敦刻尔克碰过面；还有个和彼得头发颜色一样耀眼的皇家飞行员，他常常和另一个蓝眼睛的飞行员结伴而来。一开始，人们带着悲伤的神情彼此交谈，后来，微笑开始慢慢回到所有人的脸上，他们相约着一起去酒馆，他教会了彼得投掷飞镖的秘诀，然后笑着看汤米皱眉灌下一大杯金汤力。

有一天，他在后院浇水，听到女儿在起居室给他的妻子背诵新学的诗歌，她稚嫩的声音穿越早春的寒冷，清澈地回响在他的耳边：

_生命确实存在，_ _震颤于剑锋和激情，_ _傍依着常春藤酣眠。_ _*_

他终于不再做梦。

 

THE END

 

 

*选自博尔赫斯的《拉雷克莱塔》


End file.
